Aqua
Personality Aqua shows some similarities to Kairi, which she shows by making good luck charms for her friends. She also has a devotion to her friends similar to that of Sora's, for she did everything in her power to protect Ventus from harm and even sacrificed herself to save Terra. Her personality is serious, kind, strong willed, and responsible, as she is the most reliable of the three. She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who are two of her closest friends. She has been shown to be blushing and embarrassed when Zack asks her to a date, shaking her head and arms in an attempt to compose herself. She seems rather modest, as despite becoming a master already, she still referred to herself as a trainee. The only time she referred to herself as "Master Aqua" was toward the end, when she fights the possessed Terra. Aqua's worry over her frieds has transfered to Jiyu and Minato as of late due to her worry of their mental status with many of their friends gone. Biography Aqua, alongside Terra, is one of Eraqus's pupils. Like Terra, Aqua also has a dream of becoming a Keyblade master. One day, a suspicious man named Master Xehanort arrived and gave Eraqus a new pupil, Ventus. Terra and Aqua start to question him but this ends up troubling him and he passes out. Eraqus explains that this is because Ventus has lost his memories so Aqua takes on to caring for him. While countless days pass, one day Ventus wakes up in front of Aqua. The next day, Aqua takes the Mark of Master exam with Terra and becomes a Keyblade Master with Terra failing due to not being able to keep control of his Darkness. After Terra and Ventus leave the Land of Departure, Aqua leaves last due to a conversation with Master Eraqus telling her to bring Ventus back, he also asks her to keep a close eye on Terra and to also bring him back immediately due to his Darkness. Arc 2 Aqua landed in the Biogate outside of Castle Oblivion. Discovering that she was sent to a place that she saw was different then before, Aqua rushed into the castle to check on Ventus but ran into Dark Signer Carly, and Dark Signer Yukkio. After sensing the darkness in their hearts, Aqua attacked them, thinking they might be allies of Xehanort but Carly's deck enabled her to prevent Aqua from damaging her as well as letting Carly take one of her Wayfinder Charms. As things looked bad for Aqua, Jack Atlas, Yugi Muto, and others arrived. With a quick word to Jack, Aqua retreated where she ran into Team Twilight, consisting on Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Minako Arisato, Jiyu Nanohana, and Simon. Tired from her fight, Aqua fell asleep in the Helicoptor left by Jack's group. She awoke to find scribbles on her face from Jigglypuff and rubbed them off. Following the battle, Aqua followed Minatos group in thanks for the help they gave her. A run in with trouble After arriving in Neo Domino City, Aqua kept mostly to herself but stayed at Aki's house in thanks. However, Vanitas attacked and forced the group to fight a Unversed. Aqua helped fight it but Vanitas appeared and taunted her, leaving in a Corridor of Darkness. Yukari ran in after him, sparking Simon and Ryoji to go in after him. Aqua became upset by this but could only trust them. Metal Heads appeared shortly after and Aqua jumped into to the fight but took a fairly bad injury from one. Jiyu saved her and after, Aqua healed herself and stayed with Minato's group. Ruka told them it would be safer to stay in her house at Tops and they decided too. Things get worse After resting for the day, Aqua approached Yugi and spoke to him about Duel Monsters. Having seen several duelists, Aqua took a intrest in the game and talked to Yugi. Aqua and Yugi became friends and Yugi decided to help get Aqua deck. Aqua and Yugi went to a local card shop where Aqua bought a Duel Disk and a deck. Rather then try it later, Aqua and Yugi had a fun, friendly duel. During the duel, Duo Maxwell and Mai Valentine who likeise got into a friendly duel. However, Metal Ridley attacked and forced the four to stop the duel. Aqua tried to fight it but Yugi pushed her out of the way and took a fatal hit by Ridley's tail. Yugi died a few seconds later sending Aqua into a berserk rage. Ridley escaped though he gestured at Aqua meaning he would come after her one day. Aqua tried to chase after, but Duo snapped her out of it. With no choice, Aqua told Minato, Jiyu, Minako, and Shinjiro Aragaki. Aqua became upset but vowed not to let a friend die again and joined with the group again. However, after going to bed for the night on their way up north, Aqua was awoke by Jiyu who said that Minako and Shinji were gone. Worried for her friends, Aqua presented them with Wayfinder Charms to keep their spirits up and their friendship together. The group then journyed ahead to the Northern Ruins though they were joined by Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, who both landed on her Glyder. Aqua let them go with them and they reached the Northern Ruins. There, some Doppelgangers were waiting and took the form of Terra. Aqua gave chase and was confronted with him but his words made Aqua only desire to help him before he vanished. Powers Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". A magic-based fighter with agility to boot, she's capable of doing cartwheels while attacking with her Keyblade. While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. She possess a Keyblade Armor and a Keyblade Glyder and possesses two keyblades. Her own, Stormfall, and her Masters, Masters Keeper. Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade Users, displaying superior skill to both Terra and Ven as well as later Keyblade users such as Sora and Riku. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360 degree defensive zone. She can also augment her jumping abilities with magic. She is slower than Ventus, but is faster than Terra, with her slender frame making her a difficult target. Small petals also appear when she summons her Keyblade. Her known Command Styles are avliable at this link:http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Style Shotlocks Prism Rain: Light in seven colors bursts from the Keyblade and chases after enemies. Press ( in Japanese versions) at the right time in the circle to input the command. It is named "Rainbow Shower" in the Japanese version. Bubble Blaster: A giant bubble surrounds Aqua and releases smaller bubbles that chase after enemies. Press ( in Japanese versions) to fire bursts of two additional bubbles. It is named "Bubble Blast" in the Japanese version. Lightbloom: Aqua's strongest Shotlock. She twirls on the spot while shooting many orbs of white light. As it progresses, her spinning becomes more and more elaborate until she is spinning with one of her legs behind her head. It is named "Shiny Bloom" in the Japanese version. D-Link Aqua's D-Link specializes in magic attacks. Almost all of the commands on her D-Link command deck are magic-type. Her first Ability greatly helps the player if they are facing an opponent that utilizes magic attacks, and her second Ability grants the player a second chance if they are killed in battle. She also has a D-link with Ventus, Jiyu, and Minato. Jiyu:When others obtain her Wayfinder link, they borrow the spirit of Yagyu Jubei and become more skilled at swordsmanship and agility. The stronger the link, the longer the ability lasts and the better they become. Minato: When other's use the power of the D-link they gain the Persona abilities of Orpheus at first rank, Thanatos at Second rank. And Third rank you get Siegfrieds list of spells. Deck Aqua uses a Ice Barrier deck. A Ice Barrier deck is a deck consisting of WATER-Attribute monsters resembling, for the most part, famous concepts, figures, warriors, and mythological beings of different Asian cultures, focused on increasing field advantage while making use of a strong hand advantage. The core monsters of this archetype are the Synchro Monsters "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier," "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," and "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." A tier down in significance are the "Generals," which include: "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier," "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier," and "General Raiho of the Ice Barrier." Aside from sheer attack-blocking, "Ice Barriers" can also protect themselves in other areas. "Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier," for example, protects "Ice Barrier" monsters from Spells and Trap destruction, while "General Raiho of the Ice Barrier" penalizes an opponent for relying on the activation of multiple monster effects by negating them or taxing a discard. Likewise, "Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier" protects your monsters from being targeted by monster effects at the cost of a Tribute. Aqua has shown herself to be skilled at Dueling despite dueling once. Thanks to her Keyblad Glyder, Aqua can Turbo Duel. However, because of her magic based fighting style, Aqua is also a physic duelist like Aki. Aqua has yet to find this out however. Category:Character Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Category:Female Category:Naruto195